Examen medico
by Clio Salome
Summary: A Sasuke le han ordenado que lleve un certificado de buena salud a su universidad, así que acude al hospital y espera que un viejo doctor lo examine, sin embargo, las cosas cambian cuando un sexy doctor rubio lo recibe en su consultorio. NaruSasu [LEMMON]


¡Hola! Aquí pasándome de nuevo, pero esta vez con un NS

Como lo anuncié en _**Inocencia y amor,**_ aquí mi última historia del año

Esta loca idea surgió una mañana en un café con unos amigos mientras realizábamos los trabajos finales de la Uni, hace ya un tiempo y al fin pude concretarla

Todo esto es ficticio y puede que algunas cosas no seas completamente certeras, me disculpo por eso pues no soy médico

Dedicatoria: Muy especialmente a mi Bolita, pues desde que le conté sobre este proyecto no dejó de joderme hasta que lo terminé, eres mi persona favorita niña, aunque sea para hacerte bullying.

Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto

Examen médico

La espaciosa sala de espera estaba desierta excepto por un chico de cabellos negros, su ceño estaba fruncido, causando que sus ojos se vieran más pequeños; sus labios formaban una mueca que demostraba el desagrado de estar en un hospital.

-Odio este olor- se quejó para sí mismo

Una joven enfermera salió de un consultorio y se paró frente a él

-¿Uchiha?- preguntó checando una carpeta

-Si- respondió

-El doctor lo atenderá ahora, sígame- indicó dirigiéndose al consultorio del final del pasillo, entró y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que el moreno ingresara, una placa dorada en la puerta tenía grabado el nombre del médico: Namikaze

-Buenas tardes- saludó un joven doctor, era rubio y tenía ojos azules; unas graciosas marcas en sus mejillas, como bigotitos, le daban un aspecto infantil. Sasuke notó que el otro era más alto por unos cuantos centímetros y solo unos años mayor.

-Es su último paciente del día- informó la enfermera entregándole la carpeta

-Gracias Ino, puedes retirarte-

-Buenas tardes- dijo como despedida

-Siéntate- le pidió al moreno señalando la silla frente a su escritorio, el moreno obedeció

-Muy bien...Sasuke- leyó el nombre –hola, ¿cómo estás?-

-Bien, Namikaze-sensei-

-Oh, no- replicó divertido -El doctor Namikaze es mi padre, yo soy Naruto y también soy médico. Espero no haya problema de que sea yo quien te atienda, pero mi viejo tuvo una emergencia- explicó mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo

-Está bien- contestó

-Perfecto ¿y que te trae por aquí, Sasuke?-

El moreno suspiró

-Hubo un brote de varicela en mi salón por un compañero que estuvo en el extranjero, así que las autoridades nos exigieron que tuviéramos un chequeo completo, tengo que llevar el lunes el certificado-

-Comprendo. Es una simple revisión, no deberá tomarnos mucho ¿comenzamos?-

El Uchiha asintió

-Primero unas preguntas de rutina, nombre: Uchiha Sasuke- rellenaba unas hojas mientras hablaba -¿edad?-

-22 años-

-¿Alguna enfermedad o padecimiento?-

-Ninguna-

-¿Hay historia de enfermedades congénitas o crónicas en tu familia?-

-No-

-¿Alergias?-

-A las frambuesas y las bellotas-

-Bien, ¿fumas?-

-No-

-¿Bebes alcohol?-

-Algunas veces-

-¿Actividad sexual?-

-Ehhh- vaciló –si-

-¿Pareja actual?-

-No-

-Has tenido tus aventurillas ¿cierto?-

-Si- admitió

-¿Usas condón? no solo para prevenir embarazos, sino para evitar contagios de infecciosas-

-Yo- vaciló

-¿Si?-

-Soy homosexual-

-¡Oh!- dijo sorprendido, Sasuke sintió enrojecer sus mejillas -¿activo o pasivo?-

-...-

-Necesito que me respondas- alentó

-Pasivo- musitó

-¿Usas siempre condón?-

-No-

-De acuerdo, será necesaria una examinación rectal- informó

-¿Qué?- se alarmó

-No te preocupes, suena peor de lo que es- intentó tranquilizar

-Es todo, ahora- rebuscó en los cajones hasta que encontró una bata verde doblada y se la extendió al moreno -cámbiate por favor- señaló una pared del consultorio oculta con una mampara; Sasuke asintió y obedeció

-Sin ropa interior- indicó buscando su instrumental, mientras el azabache se cambiaba, no hubo respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke salió con la corta bata llegándole a los muslos

-¿Te quitaste la ropa interior?- inquirió al ver el bulto que provocaban los bóxer

-Pero la bata está abierta por atrás- se quejó

-Nos hará las cosas más sencillas, Sasuke-

Gruñendo el menor regresó detrás de la mampara, se quitó su ajustado bóxer negro y salió

-Ven- Naruto lo esperaba junto a la báscula –súbete- indicó

-Veamos... 53.1 kilos- anotó el dato -ahora párate derecho para medirte, bien, 167 cm- escribió de nuevo. -Por favor, recuéstate boca abajo en la mesa- pidió señalando la cama de chequeo; a Sasuke le pareció extraño, pero obedeció

-Checaré tu temperatura- informó poniéndose unos guantes de látex, tomó un bote de lubricante y agarró un poco en su dedo índice derecho, se acercó al paciente y pasó el dígito preparado por su ano

-¿¡Qué!?- haces exclamó sorprendido, alzándose con sus brazos

-Lubrico antes de poner el termómetro-

-¿Pero porque por ahí?-

-La temperatura rectal es la más precisa-

-No lo acepto-

-Lo siento, pero así la tengo que tomar, además no duele. Así que deja tu drama y recuéstate o llamaré a un enfermero para que te sujete- amenazó

Refunfuñando, Sasuke se volvió a tumbar; sintió como el dedo de Naruto extendía el gel por su recto.

El rubio se acercó a la mesa de instrumental y sujetó un largo termómetro de mercurio, le puso lubricante y acercó la punta a la entrada del moreno

-No te tenses- pidió y comenzó a introducir el instrumento, Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir como el delgado termómetro invadía su cuerpo.

Naruto sostenía con su dedo medio el termómetro para que no se moviera mientras se tomaba la lectura, pasados unos minutos el medico habló de nuevo:

-Voy a retirarlo, no aprietes- con cuidado extrajo el termómetro y observó la medición -36.8 es correcto-

Dejó el instrumento en una mesa y tomó un poco de papel higiénico -límpiate el resto del lubricante y luego siéntate-

Sasuke obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama

-No fue tan malo- Naruto intentaba relajar al moreno

-Fue humillante- reclamó

-De niño seguramente así te tomaban la temperatura, no te estreses-

-¡Hum!- dijo indignado y giró su cabeza

-¿Continuamos o nos quedamos aquí hasta la noche?- preguntó el doctor

-Solo porque necesito mi certificado-

-Lo que digas. Ahora checare tus reflejos- tomó un pequeño martillo y golpeó suavemente las rodillas del moreno

-Están bien. Sigue la presión arterial- sacó un tensiómetro(1) de uno de los cajones y colocó el brazalete en el antebrazo izquierdo del azabache y bombeó levemente: - 125/78 dentro de los estandartes. Ahora checare tu respiración- indicó poniéndose el estetoscopio. Lo pasó por el torso y pulmones de Sasuke dando instrucciones como respira o tose

-Tu corazón suena bien-

El galeno se dirigió a su mesa y volvió con un abate lenguas de madera

-Abre la boca-

Sasuke obedeció, el sabor de la madera sobre su lengua le desagradó, pero era algo común -tu garganta está bien. Ahora recuéstate- pidió

Cuando el menor obedeció volvió a hablar:

-Palpare tu abdomen levemente, si sientes alguna molestia dímelo-

El mayor alzó la bata para tener completo acceso al abdomen del moreno, por su parte Sasuke encogió sus piernas al verse tan expuesto así que Naruto buscó una pequeña sabana y cubrió los genitales del moreno

Con el Uchiha más relajado, el galeno inició su inspección

-¿Y este moretón?- preguntó señalando la mancha morada del costado derecho, cerca de la cintura

-Mi estúpido hermano creyó divertido lanzarme las llaves, tiene muy mala puntería-

El rubio no pudo evitar reír, después de unos minutos continuó con su labor, pero frunció el ceño cuando llegó a la parte baja del abdomen, tanto que revisó con calma

-Está un poco duro aquí-

-¿Eso es malo?-

-No realmente, tal vez solo necesites ir al baño ¿quieres ir?-

-Estoy bien-

-De acuerdo- contestó y bajó la bata del moreno hasta antes de su entrepierna, justo donde la sabana cubría

-Necesito una muestra de orina para el laboratorio-

-No tengo ganas, pero podría intentarlo- respondió Sasuke

-No será necesario, yo la obtendré-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó el moreno sentándose rápidamente. Vio al doctor ponerse unos guantes de látex y sacar un paquete cerrado y un recipiente pequeño

-Recuéstate- pidió

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- ignoró la petición

-Tomaré una muestra de orina con esto- explicó abriendo el paquete revelando un delgado catéter(2) -lo introduciré por el pene, a través de la uretra hasta la vejiga-

-Puede darme el frasquito y lo llenaré- prometió asustado

-Es mejor así para asegurar que no esté contaminada-

-Lo haré frente a usted-

-No servirá de nada-

-¿Y si me niego?- cambió de estrategia el Uchiha

-La prueba está como requerimiento del chequeo, puedo llamar a alguien y sujetarte a la camilla, pero supongo que no querrás eso-

-No- respondió en voz baja

-Recuéstate- ordenó nuevamente con voz firme

Sin más opción el Uchiha obedeció, pero no quitó su vista del rubio

-Intenta mantenerte relajado, esto puede ser incómodo-

La advertencia solo asustó más al moreno, observó como el ojiazul retiró la sabana que cubría sus genitales, sujetó su pene para erguirlo y le roció un spray frío que le escoció

-Es desinfectante- informó

Con terror Sasuke vio como el Namikaze untaba lubricante en el catéter y lo acercaba amenazadoramente, sujetó nuevamente su miembro con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha acercaba la manguerilla

-¡Ay!- gritó al sentir el tubo de plástico entrar por su uretra, estrujó la sabana con sus manos y apretó los dientes mientras el catéter entraba más y más.

Cuando se detuvo, estaba sudado y había soltado algunas lágrimas, el médico quitó el pequeño tapón de la manguerilla y el frasco de plástico comenzó a llenarse. Cuando el líquido cesó, tapó la muestra y la asentó

-Voy a quitarlo- informó y procedió a retirar el catéter.

Sasuke inhalaba profundamente mientras el plástico salía de su cuerpo

-¿Es todo?- preguntó

-Necesito una muestra rectal, ponte boca abajo- indicó el médico

-Otro catéter no- rogó

-No- del cajón extrajo un largo tubo de plástico, lo destapó y del interior sacó un isotopo largo

-No duele prometió-

Sin ganas de discutir el menor se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre su estómago. El doctor se acercó a los glúteos de su paciente, con el pulgar e índice de su mano izquierda separó los músculos y tener acceso a la rosada entrada, con cuidado introdujo el isotopo en la cavidad, Sasuke sintió la intromisión, pero no causo molestias, percibió como raspaba sus paredes internas

-¿Ves? esta no fue tan mala- dijo contento el médico cuando terminó, a lo que el moreno asintió

-¿Me puedo voltear?- preguntó, pues no le gustaba estar con el trasero al aire

-Espera un poco- pidió Naruto -brote de varicela dijiste ¿cierto?-

-Si- respondió

Sasuke vio pasar al médico a su lado y dirigirse a un pequeño armario de medicamentos, rebuscó unos momentos hasta que exclamó:

-¡Aquí está!- sostenía un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente dentro -es la vacuna de la varicela- explicó -una jeringa- murmuraba -una jeringa-

-¿No las inyecciones vienen de último?- cuestionó un tanto nervioso

-Algunas veces, pero ésta es necesaria en tu caso, así que mejor de una vez-

Resignado, Sasuke cruzó sus brazos sobre la camilla y apoyó su cabeza en ellos, no podía escapar de eso. Sintió un poco de terror al ver la gran aguja de la jeringa que era llenada por el rubio.

-¿Algún glúteo en especial?- preguntó el médico acercándose con la aguja, un algodón, una bandita y el desinfectante en aerosol

-El que sea- respondió Uchiha

Naruto se acomodó al lado izquierdo de su paciente, roció el desinfectante en la parte superior del glúteo y lo esparció con el algodón, pellizcó un poco de piel e introdujo la aguja;  
Sasuke exclamó un pequeño quejido y cerró los ojos ante el piquete, le había dolido más de lo esperado, intento no tensarse mientras el medicamente entraba en su cuerpo, fue un alivio cuando la aguja fue retirada, el médico le colocó un algodón y le dio un breve masaje, después colocó la bandita

-¿Ya terminamos?- preguntó ansioso

-Falta poco- respondió Naruto -date la vuelta, examinaré tus genitales-

Lentamente, pues le dolía su nalga izquierda, Sasuke se acostó sobre su espalda, el rubio le descubrió la entrepierna y le instó a flexionar las rodillas y apoyar los pies en la cama para mayor acceso

-Avísame si sientes dolor- pidió

Sujetó el pene de Sasuke con ambas manos y lo examinó, bajó el prepucio y observó el glande. Mantuvo el miembro en alto para seguir con los testículos, los cuales estrujó brevemente y puso atención en su forma y posición.

-Todo parece estar en orden por aquí- dijo mientras se quitaba sus guantes de látex y se colocaba otros

-Solo falta a lo que temías: la examinación rectal. Gírate y apóyate en tus rodillas y codos- indicó.

Sin prisa Sasuke adoptó la posición de en cuatro

-Separa un poco más las rodillas- dijo el médico -y baja un poco la cadera- Naruto acomodaba a su paciente -no te asustes-

Sasuke sintió que los dedos del rubio separaban sus nalgas y exponían su tierna entrada, por unos minutos no pasó nada hasta que sintió un digito sobre su ano, palpándolo

-Los pliegues están bien y no hay heridas- informó -ahora introduciré un dedo, no te asustes-

El azabache sintió nuevamente un dedo sobre su entrada solo que esta vez esparcía algo viscoso, el lubricante

-Aquí voy- informó el médico abriéndose paso dentro del moreno

-¿Te duele?- preguntó

-No, pero es incómodo-

-No tardaré mucho-

El digito dentro del moreno se movía lentamente hasta que se detuvo. Otra vez se reanudaron los movimientos solo que esta vez la mamo libre del doctor, la izquierda, presionaba el abdomen del moreno

El digito se retiró

-¿Hace cuántos días no vas al baño?- preguntó directamente el médico

-Tres o cuatro- respondió Sasuke

-¿Padeces estreñimiento?-

-No, solo transito lento, pero a veces no puedo ir-

-¿Has tomado algún laxante?-

-Sí, pero no me han funcionado-

-Esto hay que solucionarlo. Recuéstate-

El doctor fue al armario de medicamentos y volvió con una caja verde, la abrió y saco unos comprimidos ovalados empaquetados individualmente

-Son supositorio de glicerina, te ayudarán. Te administraré dos informó- Se situó a la altura del trasero del moreno, abrió los medicamentos y separando las nalgas con la mano izquierda introdujo la medicación con la derecha al recto del menor, repitió la acción inmediatamente con el segundo y con ambas manos apretó el trasero de Sasuke para que no salieran los supositorios.

Pasados unos minutos soltó los glúteos

-¿Sientes alguna diferencia?- preguntó

-No- respondió el moreno

-Ponte de perfil- indicó agarrando el lubricante

Sasuke siguió la orden

-Daré un pequeño masaje- explicó

Naruto lubricó su dedo medio e índice de su mano izquierda

-No contraigas- acercó los dedos preparados al recto del Uchiha y lentamente los introdujo

-Es molesto- se quejó Sasuke

-Resiste, sentirás que los muevo-

El moreno asintió, así que el doctor comenzó a girar y mover lentamente sus dedos, situó su mano derecha en el abdomen del menor y comenzó a hacer presiones y masajes en determinados lugares, prosiguió así por 10 minutos y después retiró sus dígitos

-¿Quieres ir al baño?- pregunto nuevamente

-No siento ganas- respondió

-Supongo que es inevitable- soltó un suspiro -habrá que realizar un enema-

-¿¡Un que!?- preguntó sentándose de golpe

-Un enema, es introducir líquido vía rectal. Hace trabajar al intestino y lo limpia- explicó

-No, me niego rotundamente-

-Sasuke, es por tu salud- dijo conciliador

-¡No!- repitió

-Hay dos opciones, recibes el enema para ir al baño o te hago la limpieza manual-

-¿Ma...manual?-

-Si manual y créeme que no te gustará eso-

Los ojos negros se abrieron

-El enema- murmuró

-Buena elección. Iré a prepararlo todo, recuéstate de perfil-

Sasuke obedeció y aunque no podía ver al médico, si escuchaba el sonido de cosas moverse

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Naruto ya a su lado, sorprendiéndolo

-No- respondió

-Hay que hacerlo-

Escuchó como el médico se colocaba unos guantes, así que giró el cuello para observar sobre su hombre. Una bolsa roja colgaba de un soporte, estaba conectada a una manguerilla y el otro extremo tenía una cánula de punta redonda, la cual Naruto lubricaba

-Acomódate- indicó situándose a su lado

Ya en la posición correcta, Naruto paso un dedo lubricado por el ano rosa del moreno y lo introdujo para esparcir el gel dentro también

-No te asustes- pidió y comenzó a introducir la punta lubricada dentro de Sasuke unos centímetros -abriré el líquido, lo sentirás- informó

-¡Ou!- exclamó Sasuke al sentir el agua fluir

Naruto dio la vuelta a la camilla y se situó frente al moreno

-Todo está bien- le dijo para calmarlo y le sonrió

-Se siente feo- le dijo Sasuke al cabo de unos minutos

-Es normal- contestó llevando sus manos al vientre del Uchiha y masajeándolo

-Quiero ir al baño- pidió después de diez minutos

-Aguanta un poco-

-Me siento lleno- habló por tercera vez

-Ya casi termina, solo es medio litro- cuando la bolsa se vació habló de nuevo el médico

-Ya está

-¡Quítamelo!- pidió

-Aun no, debes mantener el agua dentro diez minutos-

-No creo resistir-

-Lo harás, la cánula evitará que expulses el agua-

Sasuke ya no respondió, soló cerró los ojos a esperar que el tiempo pasara

-Voy a retirar la cánula- informó, Sasuke asintió -tendrás que apretar para que no salga nada-

Como indicó, Naruto poco a poco sacó la manguera de plástico del trasero del moreno y le colocó una gasa entre las nalgas

-Puedes ir al sanitario-

Sintiéndose extrañamente pesado, Sasuke se levantó con dificulta y una vez de pie con su mano derecha sostuvo la gaza, a paso lento se dirigió al baño

Cuando salió del servicio, Naruto lo esperaba junto a la camilla

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Si- reconoció con pesar

-Eso es bueno. Ahora ponte en cuatro sobre la camilla por favor-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó obedeciendo

-Para la segunda ronda-

-¿¡Otro!?- exclamó fijándose que del soporte colgaba una bolsa transparente casi llena

-Es el último, lo prometo-

Sasuke guardó silencio y desde su posición vio el instrumento que lubricaba Naruto, parecía una manguera delgada, pero atravesaba dos esferas amarillas de unos cinco centímetros de diámetro

-¿Qué es eso?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-Es una boquilla de retención, para tu enema-

-¿Me vas a meter eso?-

-Hará más fácil mantener el líquido dentro-

Sasuke murmuró algo ininteligible, pero que sonó a insulto

-Baja los codos, apoya tu pecho y cabeza en el colchón- indicó el doctor

Con el trasero más expuesto, Naruto se acercó a su paciente y lubricó la entrada, con ayuda de los dedos de su mano izquierda separó los glúteos para un mayor acceso y comenzó a introducir la boquilla, los primeros centímetros fueron sencillos, pero al intentar adentrar la primera esfera tuvo que hacer un poco más de presión y como era de un material flexible la fue estrujando para que entrara por completo y retomara su forma dentro

Sasuke soltaba pequeños gemidos y quejidos mientras la esfera se abría paso en su interior, incluso derramó algunas lágrimas

-Se siente horrible- se quejó

-Ya pasó- consoló el rubio- solo es una. Conectaré la manguera-

El médico hizo lo que dijo y dio paso libre al líquido

-Baño- pidió el moreno desde su posición

-Aún falta-

-¡Es más!- reclamó

-Sí, son 750 mililitros, debes ser capaz de contenerlos-

La habitación se sumió en silencio que algunas veces era roto por las profundas inhalaciones del azabache

-Ya está toda dentro- informó Naruto después de lo que pareció una eternidad

-Ya quítalo- pidió

-Aun no, debes mantener el líquido dentro mínimo veinte minutos-

-No creo poder-

-La boquilla evitará desperdicios- sentenció

Naruto desconectó la manguera dejando únicamente la boquilla dentro de Sasuke, como sabía que le era difícil se acercó a él para acaríciale los brunos caballos y secarle el sudor con una toalla de papel.

Consultó su reloj y habló:

-Ya pasó el tiempo, hora de ir al sanitario-

-¿No vas a quitarme esta cosa?- inquirió Sasuke moviéndose lentamente

-En el baño-

Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a bajar de la camilla y llegar a servicio con la manguera aun colgándole de entre las nalgas

-Apóyate en la pared y separa las piernas- pidió, ya en posición el medico se inclinó y comenzó a sacar la esfera, una vez fuera colocó una gasa en el ano y se retiró de la habitación

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Naruto a Sasuke una vez que salió del baño

-Sí, pero me siento un poco cansado-

-Ya casi terminamos. Solo ponte en rodillas y codos; déjamelo todo a mí-

Con la esperanza de terminar el Uchiha obedeció

Naruto se posicionó frente al trasero del moreno e introdujo su dedo índice derecho previamente lubricado

-Todo por aquí se siente bien- hablaba mientras movía el dígito -la próstata tiene un buen tamaño –

Sasuke no pudo evitar un gemido al surtir si sensible órgano ser tocado

-Echaré un vistazo dentro- informó ya que retiró su dedo. Se dirigió a su mesa de instrumental y tomó un objeto delgado pero largo, con una punta gruesa y un embolo; era un anoscopio(2), lo lubricó y lentamente lo introdujo en Sasuke

-No empujes- pidió ante la reacción del azabache

-Se siente feo- contestó

-Solo unos minutos-

Jaló el embolo para quitar la punta y así tener una vista de las paredes internas

-No hay desastres ni fisuras, está un poco irritado, pero debe ser por los enemas- tomó una pequeña lámpara e ilumino -sí, está perfecto-

Cuando terminó retiró el instrumento

-Esto estará un poco frio- informó mientras lubricaba un especulo rectal(3), era un poco más ancho que el anterior pero menos largo y de metal. Lo colocó en el ano de Sasuke y empujó

-Si está helado- comentó el moreno

-Lo abriré un poco- informó el médico y con los tornillos comenzó a separar las pinzas para abrir la cavidad, con ayuda de su lámpara de mano hecho otro vistazo y después introdujo una palita de madera

-Tomaré otra muestra para analizar- explicó

Después de guardar el cultivo retiró el instrumento

-Ya puedes relajarte- le dijo a su paciente que inmediatamente se dejó caer en el colchón

-¿Ya me puedo vestir?- preguntó después de unos minutos

-Aun no, necesito una última muestra-

-¿De qué?- preguntó

-Esta te gustará, porque es de semen-

-Semen ¿cómo le hago?- preguntó

-Seguramente te masturbas, usa tu mano. De daré algo de privacidad, pero llámame cuando estés erecto –

Dicho esto el doctor salió de la vista del moreno

Desde su escritorio podía oír los pequeños gemidos de Sasuke, así que fue con él

-¿Cómo vamos?- le preguntó, el azabache tenía las piernas flexionadas y mordía el borde de su bata mientras su mano derecha bajaba por su falo y la izquierda apretaba sus pezones -detente un momento- pidió, fue a un cajón y sacó un paquetito de aluminio, lo abrió y se volvió a Sasuke

-¿Un condón?- preguntó

-Es para la muestra, te será más cómodo- explicó y acto seguido colocó la funda de látex en el pene del moreno

-Puedes seguir- como el Uchiha no retomó su labor le cuestionó: -¿qué pasa?-

-No estoy excitado realmente y no creo poder venirme- explicó

-Estás muy acostumbrado a la estimulación anal-

Pensó unos minutos

-Ven- llamó

El azabache se puso de pie y fue con el doctor al borde de la camilla,

-Inclínate- indicó para que el moreno quedará con el torso apoyado en el colchón -te ayudaré con un poco de estimulación, pero sigue masturbándote- pese a la posición Sasuke tenía acceso a su miembro así que siguió la orden.

De un cajón, Naruto sacó un consolador de unos tres centímetros de diámetro, lo lubricó y dirigió la punta a la entrada del moreno, lo introdujo de un solo movimiento provocando que un ronco gemido saliera de la garganta del azabache y tirara su cabeza hacía atrás; después de unos minutos de confort para el Uchiha el rubio comenzó a sacar y meter el aparato a un ritmo constante

-¡Mas! ¡ahg! ¡más!- pedía entre gemidos con la mano en su pene

Naruto aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos

-¡Fuerte, a mi próstata!- suplicaba

Al parecer el consolador no brindaba suficiente placer al Uchiha. Con decisión Naruto dejó el juguetito dentro y se dirigió al cajón a sacar otro condón

-Esto es por propósitos médicos- explicó, se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su pene erecto, pues estar ayudando a Sasuke también lo había calentado. Colocó el preservativo en su miembro y echó un poco de lubricante antes de retirar el pene de plástico, se colocó justo atrás de Sasuke, lo sujetó de la cadera con la mano izquierda y con la derecha guio su virilidad hacia la entrada, ingresando de una sola y fuerte estocada hasta el fondo

Ambos gritaron

-Delicioso- murmuró el rubio pegando su torso a la espalda de abajo y repartiendo unos cuantos besos y pequeñas mordidas.

Sujetó con ambas manos la cadera blanca y comenzó con su vaivén

Los gemidos del moreno le indicaban que el clímax estaba cerca para él, así que coló una de sus manos de bajo del cuerpo del azabache y continuó masajeando su pene, no falto más para que Sasuke se sacudiera en un placentero orgasmo, cuando los temblores terminaron se dejó caer en el colchón.

Naruto salió de él sin haber logrado eyacular, lo subió a la camilla y aprovechando que el otro estaba en el limbo del placer colocó las tersas piernas sobre sus hombros, besó sus muslos por la parte interna y volvió a penetrar a Sasuke que soltó un gritillo de placer y sorpresa

-No seas egoístas, yo también quiero venirme- le dijo.

Naruto acercó su rostro al cuerpo de Sasuke para acariciarlo con la lengua, besó, chupó y mordisqueó sus pezones mientras lo empalaba. La estimulación había vuelto a excitar al moreno que gemía y arrugaba las sabanas con sus manos. Contrajo especialmente su recto cuando Naruto lamió su cuello

Cuando Naruto sintió que estaba por llegar buscó los labios de Sasuke y los devoró, en medio del candente beso el orgasmo los asaltó con fuerza.

Ambas respiraciones eran erráticas disfrutando de las últimas oleadas de placer.

Lentamente Naruto salió del cuerpo del moreno a lo que Sasuke ronroneó, con un poco de lucidez quitó el condón de Sasuke, lleno de semen, y fue con él a la mesa de instrumental a guardarlo con las otras muestras

-Puedes vestirte cuando desees- le dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio con los pantalones aún abiertos.

Sasuke alcanzó al médico en su escritorio ya vestido

-Siéntate- invitó, el azabache obedeció -aquí está tu certificado de salud- extendió una hoja de papel -dice que tu salud es excelente y especifica que recibiste la vacuna de la varicela-

El moreno asintió

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- preguntó

-Solo te pongo tus vitaminas y ya-

-¿Vitaminas?-

-Sí, siempre son útiles. Ponte de pie y baja tu pantalón-

Con la esperanza de poder retirarse Sasuke obedeció, se levantó de la silla y desabrochó su pantalón bajándolo a medio glúteo. Naruto colocó a su lado una bandeja de aluminio, en ella había una jeringa llena con un líquido rojo y un comprimido aun en su envoltura

-Tus manos en el escritorio e inclínate un poco más- indicó ayudando al otro a colocarse y bajó su pantalón hasta las rodillas

-Te inyectaré en el otro glúteo- informó

Echó un poco de desinfectante que esparció con ayuda de un algodón, sujetó un pico de piel e insertó la aguja

-¡Auch!- soltó Sasuke ante el agudo pinchazo y dejando salir pequeños gemidos de sus labios mientras el líquido era administrado. Quejándose aun cuando la aguja salió de su cuerpo.

El doctor le dio unas caricias para reconfortarlo y colocó una bandita

-Lo último, te colocaré un supositorio para la irritación de tu recto, además ayudará a tu flora intestinal. Inclínate un poco más-

Sasuke obedeció e incluso separo más las piernas. Sintió como sus nalgas eran separadas por los dígitos del médico y el medicamento introducido, solo que este era más largo y grueso que el anterior. Naruto dejo su dedo dentro un minuto para que no se saliera la medicina y al retirarlo colocó una bolita de algodón en el ano. Ayudó a Sasuke a colocarse su ropa y lo acompañó a la puerta

-Los resultados de tus análisis estarán en una semana, puedes recogerlos en recepción. Pero si te enfermas o necesitas servicios médicos, llámame- dijo extendiéndole su tarjeta de presentación -nos vemos- le dijo en la puerta del consultorio acariciándole el trasero

El moreno avanzó por el pasillo, pero antes de abordar el ascensor, se giró y observó al médico rubio que lo despedía con una sonrisa en el rostro

…

Naruto llegó a su casa al anochecer, estiró los brazos y abrió la puerta de su alcoba

-ya llegué…- el impacto de una almohada en su rostro interrumpió su saludo -¿¡qué te pasa teme!?- gritó indignado

-¡Eres un idiota, un dobe y un usuratonkachi!- reprochó el chico de cabellos azabaches desde la cama

-¿Por qué me insultas?- contraatacó arrojándole de vuelta la almohada

-¡Por tu culpa me duelen la cadera, las nalgas y el culo!-

Naruto suspiró armándose de paciencia

-Pero Sasuke, cumplí tu fantasía. Llevas meses diciéndome que querías hacerlo en el consultorio con el juego del doctor y el paciente-

-¡Pero no así! las inyecciones y lo demás fue innecesario-

-Te dije que la vacuna contra la varicela te la tenía que poner por el brote que hubo en tu salón- recordó

-¡Pero me dolió demasiado!-

-Tenía qué castigarte por terco, además, tienes que admitir que fue interesante. Me encantaron tus reacciones-

-¡Idiota!- respondió usando otra almohada de proyectil

-Lo disfrutaste y no te atrevas a negarlo- obvió sentándose en la cama con su pareja

-Nunca volveremos a hacer algo así-

-Pero fue tu idea, ¡a mí sí me gustó!, me quede con ganas de darte unas nalgadas-

Sasuke enfureció y comenzó a golpear al rubio con la almohada

Naruto intentaba evitar los golpes así que empezó a forcejear con el moreno, consiguiendo colocarse sobre él y sujetar sus manos sobre su cabeza

-Ya no eres tan peligroso Sasuke- ronroneó el rubio

-¡Suéltame Naruto! ¡te voy a cortar las bolas!- amenazó

-¡Pero si tú eres quien más las disfrutas!

-¡Eres un…!-

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la pelea, Naruto soltó las manos de Sasuke y le permitió estirarse para contestar

-¿Diga?-

-Buenas noches joven Sasuke, su pizza está aquí- le informó el portero del edificio -¿desea que se la suba?-

-No ahora Naruto va por ella, buenas noches- colgó

-Pediste la cena, tengo hambre- habló contento el rubio

-Es mi pizza, solo tiene queso y tomate-

-¡Sasuke!-

-De acuerdo, tiene pepperoni, pero no te invitaré-

-¡Teme!-

-Hum-

-¿Porque no dijiste que la subieran? llama y di que la traigan-

-No, por dobe tú irás por ella-

-Pero no sirve el ascensor-

-Por eso la vas a ir a buscar-

-Son cinco pisos-

-Y lleva tu cartera porque tampoco hay soda- se burló

-De acuerdo- aceptó refunfuñando encaminándose hacia la puerta -pero tú serás mi postre y me dejarás darte esas nalgadas-

Rápidamente cerró la puerta tras sí y escuchó algo estrellarse, seguramente el nuevo despertador.

Sin poder evitar sonreír se dirigió a buscar lo pedido por su irritable novio.

Sasuke tenía las mejillas rojas, una combinación entre bochorno e ira, mientras observaba la puerta con odio.

Se dejó caer en la cama y respiró profundamente, estaba acostumbrado a las idioteces de su pareja, aunque ahora sí quiera matarlo. De acuerdo, lo de la fantasía fue idea suya y había insistido mucho, pero de verdad sintió dolor; sin embargo, nunca admitiría que las acciones de Naruto aumentaron su libido y que lo había disfrutado mucho. Quien sabe, si Naruto se portaba bien y lo llevaba al cielo del placer podría compartir su idea de que fueran maestro y alumno.

Una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en los labios del Uchiha ante la excitante idea, porque su novio siempre se esforzaba por sorprenderlo y complacerlo. Sí, sería interesante.

Fin

Notas:

1\. Tensiómetro: instrumento médico empleado para la medición indirecta de la presión arterial

2\. Anoscopio: Instrumento de forma cilíndrica de metal o plástico de punta redonda, tiene un émbolo para retirarlo y brindar una vista del interior del recto.

3\. Espéculo rectal: construido con dos valvas con un mecanismo para separarlas y ensanchar la abertura o mantenerla abierta, con el fin de permitir la observación directa por parte del médico o facilitar el paso de instrumentos al interior de la cavidad

¿Alguien leyó hasta el final? Seguro no se esperaban eso, Sasukito es un pervertido

Sólo me queda decir gracias por leer y nos vemos en las siguientes historias ¿comentarios?


End file.
